Cosas de raros
by Melenaly
Summary: Alfred estaba celoso de que Arthur se hubiera ido con la masa, él se quedó solo con ese mochi inglés y un par de gatos. ¿Qué podría pasar en ese terrible aburrimiento y necesidad?, nada bueno claro, nada cuerdo. Para Solitudely. USAxMochi!UK, Crackfic.


Tercer fic, está algo fumado por la falta de sexo. Hetalia no es mío, y este fic le pertenecerá a Solitudely porque se lo regalo por su atrasado cumpleaños.

Entre las advertencias: Sexo entre humanos y cosas blancas (HumanxMochi). Mención de sexo humano, mención de sexo gatuno, mención de sexo mochistico.

Pareja: USAxMochi!UK, también AlfredxArthur, Cat!USAxCat!UK y Mochi!USAxMochi!UK.

Nota: Esto no tiene mucha lógica, sólo necesidad.

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones estaba teniendo problemas, y no precisamente de que no se le parara el pito, porque lo hacía y era un poderoso mástil dispuesto a muchas rondas de viento fuerte, el verdadero problemas es cuando empezó a sentir algo de celos de su propio mochi, ese redondo y blandito mochi de ojos azules que se parecía a él, esa semana Arthur se lo había llevado como compañía y le había dejado a los gatos y al mochi inglés. Los gatos le daban enviada también, siempre haciendo sus gatadas, siempre el gato Alfie montado arriba del gato Artie al cual entre su irracional molestia no tomaba en cuenta, o sea, eran gatos montándose, pero no lo notaba el muy imbécil.<p>

—Creo que estamos solos tú y yo…—le comentó al mochi, pobre, qué soledad. Debería comprarse un gato… ah, no, el gato también lo dejó botado, que pena su vida.

—Rubbish…—tan conversador el mochi.

—¿No te sientes solo sin él? —se refería a la otra masa.

—Rubbish…—respondió tan expresivo, tantas palabras agotaban al norteamericano, demasiada información.

—Oh, hablas mucho—rió, Alfred estaba oficialmente loco.

—Oh… rubbish…—suspiró.

—Tú sí que me entiendes…—estaba loco, ya que lo único que respondía el mochi era "Basura" —Cuando no está él, cuando no está Inglaterra me siento algo solo… y él está con ese otro mochi haciendo sabe qué cosas…

El mochi lo miró, alzando una ceja y el americano también lo miró. La química era extraña, el mochi miró al estadounidense y Alfred miró a ese mochi, era una interacción humano-masa, ambos se miraron y luego se sonrojaron, esto damas y caballeros es llegar a un punto de desequilibrio mental suficiente para preocupar.

—¿Oye…? —susurró a la masa, acercándose tímidamente hacia la parte del sillón donde estaba la bola. Nunca le había parecido tan sensuales esas masitas y esa forma blanca y redonda de ese mochi, esas curvas mochisticas eran delirantes.

—¿Eh? —soltó mirándolo. El mochi amaba el bultito de su mochi dominante dentro suyo, pero miró al estadounidense, estaba más dotado, empezó a sentirse mochisticamente atraído por el homosapien.

La química era innegable, la poca cordura era innegable, el americano pasó sus manos por el gelatinoso cuerpo de su contrario haciéndole estremecer.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos? —esto sinceramente daba miedo, Alfred daba miedo.

Necesitaba pastillas, ahora, NOW.

—But… my dear…—rebotó un poco alejándose con vergüenza.

—Él no se enterará… —y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza al mochi dejando todas sus masosas dudas afuera.

Todo después de eso fue piel y masa como uno solo, por lo más loco que fuera, por lo más demente que se pudiera ver, estaban en ello, Jones estaba caliente y se demoró aproximadamente veinte minutos en encontrar la entrada de ese mochi, fue un ardua tarea, todo parecía igual, todo igual de blanco, sus ojos rodaron al entrar dentro de la masita, poco a poco y sin vacilar con sus dedos.

Luego, entró con su gran miembro en ese pequeño de gorro elegante.

—¡Aahh ahh! —gritó la masa con desesperación sintiendo un gran y húmedo pene entrar por su pequeña hendidura, era muy grande, demasiado caliente, sus ojos empezaron entrecerrarse y dejarse embestir con fuerza por aquel humano —Ahh… more, more…—gimió.

El americano hizo caso a la cosa sin patas, aplicando más fuerza, cuando veía sus ojos se acordaba de su Arthur, como si a él lo estuviera tomando de esa forma, como si su entrada se hubiera hecho más estrecha y suave, lo apretaba con delicia mientras el mochi soltaba "Rubbish" llenos de placer, Oh my god, esos rubbish soltaban sensualidad a cada envestida.

El americano, quien alcanzaba a tomar el cuerpo entero del mochi sentía que se vendría pronto, su miembro erecto y pegajoso seguía envistiendo la masita quien vibraba y gritaba sin contenerse, ese estadounidense era más dotado que su amante, pero aún así, seguía pensando en su bola, en ese mochi, a pesar de estar con ese humano.

—¡Ahhh ahha Humaaaaan!

—¡Mooo-chi!

—¡Humaaaan!

—¡Mooooochi!

—¡Humaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

Ambos acabaron luego de eso, Alfred acarició al mochi y lo limpió un poco mientras se subía los pantalones, miró el reloj con terror, sólo quedaba una malvada media hora para que su amante llegara, y si se enteraba de esa pequeña infidelidad quizá lo golpeara, o peor, lo mandara al sicólogo para que se viera su heroica cabeza.

Cuando llegaron el respectivo mochi americano con Arthur los que estaban en casa del americano dieron una suave sonrisa, hasta los gatos sonrieron, alegando inocencia, ocultando algo, algo que no se volvería a repetir aparte de que los dejaran mucho tiempo a solas. Lo único que se puede decir es que es un grave problema tener en una casa metido a tanto animal, humano y mochi homosexual y que para cagarla más se parezcan a sus dueños, era un gran gran problema.

Pero al final de cuentas, cada oveja, con su pareja. Alfred amaba más a Arthur que al mochi, mucho más… y eso no lo cambiaría ni siquiera ese día y no volvería a repetirse aparte de que alguna vez Arthur quisiera hacer una orgia con gatos, ellos y los mochis, algo muy perturbador y de preferencia para mayores de dieciocho.

_Que familia más loca, god..._

* * *

><p>Si llegaron hasta aquí yo amo el USAxUK y que nadie los separe, pero esto es para divertir y fue sólo un poco de infidelidad para causar traumas y risas, espero lo consiguiera.<p>

Ahora les daré el gusto a ustedes, escojan:

Gay!AlfredxLesbian-Fem!Arthur.  
>Schizophrenic!AlfredxArthur.<br>All!AlfredxArthur. (O sea, todos los Alfred que han existido, independencia, actual, etc haciéndole cosas a Arthur)  
>AlfredxAll!Arthur. (Lo mismo que el de arriba, pero Alfred haciéndole cosas a varias versiones de Arthur)<p>

Si están de acuerdo con alguna de estas historias háganmelo saber en un reviews, la que tenga más votos se queda, todas serán algo raras y fumadas, lo hago con razones de entretención.


End file.
